


Equinophobia

by UnderZeWeather



Series: Hellfire farm [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, M/M, Pre established relationship, bit of arguing, horse, mostly silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderZeWeather/pseuds/UnderZeWeather
Summary: It's been years since Apollyon has been living on Hellfire farm and he believes it is time to take it to the next level and get a horse. Sebastian does not like horses.





	1. The Stable

**Author's Note:**

> In the main story I established that Sebastian's not a big fan of horses because of one mean pony at a petting zoo when he was a small boy so I decided to expand on that idea a little and wondered; what would his reaction be if the farmer got a horse? Also, lots of wedding talk because at the moment Seb and Apollyon are still engaged. Kudos and comments are much appreciated :D

It was a rainy day in fall when Apollyon looked up from his book to look at his lover. No, not just his lover, his fiance. He had proposed to Sebastian the town recluse several weeks ago and he still couldn’t believe the man said yes. From there they moved in together and were saving up for the wedding they wanted. However there was something that Apollyon wanted that was kind of expensive.

“Hey Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“So we live on a farm, right?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to get a horse.”

“No.”

Apollyon pouted at Sebastian from across the couch. “Why not? I’m reading up about horses right now, see?” He waved his book on horse care around. “I already asked your mum to build a stable and-”

“You what?!” Sebastian looked like he just got slapped in the face. “That’s like ten thousand gold! Where did you get ten thousand gold?”

“I made some extra money selling wine. Don’t worry about it.” Apollyon had been setting money aside for the wedding and Sebastian wasn’t normally so worked up about money. 

“How can I not worry about it?” Asked Sebastian. “We’re going to have to push back our wedding plans.”

That didn’t sound right. Sebastian hadn’t really been that concerned with money. Sure he wanted them to have enough money for the wedding, but he didn’t seem like the kind of guy that would want all the bells and whistles. There had to be something else going on with him.

Apollyon moved from his chair and sat next to Sebastian. “Seb… Is there something wrong?”

“... No.”

“You know you don’t have to hide things from me…” Apollyon reached over and held Sebastian’s hand, gently squeezing. “We’ve been through enough other the past three years to know that keeping secrets is kind of bad for us.”

Sebastian sighed a and ran his thumb over Apollyon’s knuckles. “I’m sorry… I just really don’t like horses. At all.”

Apollyon nodded. He remembered the story Robin told about the horse in the petting zoo that decided to toss tiny Sebastian out of the way by his hoodie. It would be a scary experience for any child and he understood where Sebastian’s fear came from, even if he did find it a little silly.

“Okay. I already paid your mum to make the stable so how about this; I won’t talk about horses again until the stable is built. After that we can talk again about it and make a decision about it. If we don’t end up getting a horse we can use it as a place for the vet to look at the cows and goats.”

Sebastian still didn’t look too sure but for the moment he conceded. “Okay…”

“Thanks Bastian.” Apollyon kissed his cheek and batted his eyelashes a little. “You know, if you let me get a horse I’d go down on you whenever and wherever you want for the rest of the year.”

Almost instantly Sebastian’s face went bright red and he pushed his fiance away. “Nope! I refuse to let you manipulate me that way! Pervert!”

Apollyon pouted and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s hips. “But you love it when I’m a pervert. I’m going to rock your world when we go on our honeymoon.”

The blush on Sebastian’s face would not go away. It just intensified. “Shut up.”

“I ordered some sexy stuff online that should arrive soon.”

“Nooo.”

“You’re gonna get so messed up you’ll forget what planet your on.”

“Why do you do this to meeeeeeee?” He whined.

Apollyon smirked. “Because I love you and we both know I’m ten seconds away from feeling your dick rubbing the back of my throat?”

“... I hate it when you’re right.”

***

The next day Sebastian was brooding in Sam’s room. Despite Apollyon’s best efforts he hadn’t convinced him that getting a horse was a good idea. Granted his idea of trying to convince him was to have sex, but it still didn’t convince him. His brooding mood seemed to be grating at Sam’s ability to write some lyrics for a new song he had penned.

“So what’s happening in paradise?” Asked Sam. “Thought married couples started arguing after they got hitched?”

Sebastian briefly looked down at the mermaid pendant around his neck and sighed. “He wants a horse.”

“And? He’s a farmer. They kind of go hand in hand.” Said Sam. He put his guitar down and sat on his bed. “Are you still shitting yourself at the sight of a horse.”

“Shut up. I’m not scared of them… I have a healthy level of respect for them. Like all large animals capable of murdering someone without much effort.”

“Pretty sure any animal could kill you if it tried hard enough.” Said Sam. “But most horses are sweet. You just happened to get attacked by an asshole.”

Sebastian wasn’t happy that Sam wasn’t taking his side. He knew he really didn’t like horses. He totally wasn’t scared of them. He just didn’t like them. They had demon eyes. Horses don’t have tear ducts. How could one trust a fellow mammal that couldn’t cry? Also they kind of walked on their toenails. It freaked him out. He hated them. They were mean and evil. Screw goats being evil, it was horses.

“Whatever… What are you working on?”

“I’m trying to make a love ballad for your wedding day.” Informed Sam. “But I can’t think of an innuendo for two guys fucking that rhymes with universal.”

“... Well good luck with that.” Sebastian wasn’t too sure about Sam being the MC at the wedding, but he was enthusiastic about is and so was Apollyon. Sebastian was just a little worried Sam would make a big joke out of it. In all likelihood he knew Sam was just joking and would actually make a really sweet song for them.

Sam sighed dramatically and slid from his bed onto the floor. “... What kind of horse do you think Apollyon’s going to get?”

“Oh piss off.”

***

While Sebastian was at Sam’s house, Apollyon was sitting on a stump on his property reading his horse book while Robin worked on the stable. He was excited. Really excited. He’d always wanted a horse. They were so big and sweet. He had talked to Marnie about what things he needed to buy to keep them healthy and she gave him the number of a farrier in the next town over.

Robin chuckled a little. “You seem very enthusiastic about this.”

He looked up and grinned at her. “Yeah. I love horses.I don’t think I’d be able to look after a herd of them, but I would love to take care of one… That is if Sebastian will let me get one…”

“He’s still afraid of them?” Asked Robin. “I’d have thought he would have been more open to the idea now that he’s living on a farm.”

Apollyon shrugged. “I know but I’m hoping that since the stable is being built far away from the house that maybe he’ll be okay with it? After that I hope he’ll slowly come around to them…”

Robin nodded and continued to work. “What kind of horse are you going to get? Found a good breeder? I’m sure Marnie would know one or two.”

Apollyon shrugged. “I guess… But I kinda felt like maybe going to an animal shelter and getting a rescue horse? I may or may not have been watching TV shows about people rescuing animals from hoarders and neglectful owners… What kind of monster could do that to animals?”

“Fair enough. Rescue animals are sweet things.” She sighed wistfully. “Maybe one of these days I can convince Demetrius to adopt a dog or a cat? That’ll be nice.”

“Oh yeah. That would be cool. Maybe I can get another cat to keep Goblin company?” He shook his head, quickly dismissing the thought. “Nah, if I start getting more animals I’ll become an animal hoarder. Only working animals after the horse. Do you need any help there Robin?”

“Oh no, I’m good… Hey, after this do you want to talk about wedding plans? Need anything built? A nice wedding arch trestle thing?”

Apollyon blushed a little at the thought. “Not at the moment Robin. Sebastian and I are still wondering if we should have the wedding in town, at the beach, or in the forest.”

“Any would be good.”

“I know. I just want the wedding to be perfect. I don’t plan on getting married again.”


	2. Sparrow town equine rescue center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter. It's kind of short but hey, I think all the stories in this series are going to be short compared to the main story XD. Kudos and comment if you can. Enjoy :D

A few days after Robin had finished building the stable Apollyon traveled down to Sparrow town with Abby. They borrowed Lewis’s truck and Apollyon was excited to see all the open farmlands that passed them. There were so many cows and sheep. Apollyon was practically bouncing in his seat when he saw them.

“So many cows! Do you think they are dairy cows or meat cows? Do you think they send old dairy cows to the slaughter house when they are too old to turn a profit? I should investigate that.”

Abby laughed and shook her head. “Man, you’ve really thrown yourself into this farming thing, huh?”

“Of course. I love farming. It’s been a lot of fun… And after all the crap I’ve had to deal with all my life I just… It’s freeing to be able to do what I like without having all that baggage to worry about.” He smiled a little at the thought. The first few years in Pelican town had been crazy. So much had happened. It was a complete whirlwind of events that almost spiraled out of control. He was just happy that Sebastian stuck by him through the whole thing.

“So like, you know that dinosaur egg you put in the museum? Apparently you can hatch it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. That’s what I heard Gunther say when he was taking to Marlon the other day.” Informed Abby. “Pretty sure it was a lie. But it would be cool to have a dinosaur around.”

Apollyon nodded in agreement. It would be cool to have a baby dino around. He’d put the next dino egg he found into his incubator. It probably wouldn’t do anything but it would still be interesting to see what would happen, if anything.

Soon Abby and Apollyon arrived at the Sparrow town Equine rescue center. They parked the truck and headed over to meet with a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses. He grinned at them and happily extended his hand. “Hey there you two. I’m Mike. What can I do for you?”

Apollyon happily took his hand. “Hey Mike. I think we talked on the phone the other day? I’m Apollyon and this is my friend Abby.”

Mike’s eyes lit up. “Ah, so you’re Apollyon. Good to meet you. Nice to meet you too Miss Abby.”

Abby smiled at him and gave a small nod. “So… you guys got a fair few horses huh?”

“Yep. If it were up to us we’d have no horses, but as long as there are horrible people there are going to be abused animals.” Said Mike. I’m just glad we’re able to help them out. Let me show you some of them. See which one you connect with.”

Mike happily showed the duo all the different horses in their stables. Some of them were a little skinny or had a few wounds on them. Mike was more than willing to explain how some of them weren’t being fed properly, or had saddle sores from being ridden improperly.

Many of them were very sweet and walked over to investigate the strange new people with Mike. It made Apollyon grin when some of them let him pat them and he was giddy when the animals leaned into his hand. One of the horses attempted to eat the bow in Abby’s hair.

“Eek!” She squeaked.

Mike laughed a little. “Sorry about that. We call her Janice. Janice liked nibbling on decorations and stuff. She probably wouldn’t be the best horse to have around small children. She’s more of a working horse.”

“Noted.” She hid behind Apollyon and pouted. “I can see why Sebastian dislikes horses now.”

Apollyon chuckled and kept looking. He spotted a nice looking horse with a foal off in the corner stable. He leaned against the stable door and happily watched the two of them interact. Though he had to admit the mother looked very malnourished.

Mike walked over to him. “Ah, sorry but that one is a few months from being rescued. Marcie was pregnant with little Zeus when we rescued her. We weren’t sure she’d be able to have her baby and pull through but she surprised us all and managed to give birth with a little help from our vets.”

“Isn’t this like a display stable or something?” Asked Apollyon. “Shouldn’t she be somewhere else?”

“Well we don’t usually rescue pregnant or foals and this stable has a lot more space than the stables we use to look after our sick horses. Everyone thought it would be best if Marcie gave birth here. Now that that’s all out of the way we need to fatten her up for both her sake and her foal.”

Apollyon nodded a little. “Well that’s good.”

From outside the barn Apollyon heard the loud sound of a horse squealing. It made both him and Abby jump in surprise. Mick just laughed. “Ah, that would be one of the other horses we rescued from the same property as Marcie. Come, I’ll introduce you to them. They’re enjoying some time out in the field with the others.”

He showed them the horses outside and pointed out the horse making all the noise. The second Apollyon laid eyes on the stallion he was done for. There was no other horse he could have. It had to be that one or no one.

Abby giggled a little and nudged Apollyon’s side. “Someone’s fallen in love with a horse.”

“Shut up Abby. They are perfect.” He turned to Mike and grinned. “Okay, so I can’t transport them back today, but I can come back in a few days to pick them up.”

Mike was ecstatic. “Really? Alright. Let’s start filling out some paperwork so we don’t give him away to anyone else.”

“Awesome.”

Abby smirked and poked Apollyon’s side. “Now you have to convince Sebastian to like the horse.”

“... How would you feel about doing some trickery and deceiving?”

“Oh Apollyon, I thought you would never ask.”

***

A few days later Apollyon, Abby, and Sebastian were back in Lewis’s truck with one of Marnie’s animal trailers attached to the back. He was under the impression that they were going out to pick up a cow for Marnie in Sparrow town. The only reason he was going was because Abby wouldn’t stop talking to him about an amazing coffee shop she just had to take him to.

So when Abby turned into what looked like a farm he thought nothing of it. That was until he stepped out and saw that there were nothing but horses. So many horses. “... No.” He attempted to climb back inside the truck, but Apollyon had a tight grip around him.

“Come on Seb. Please don’t be like that.”

“I was tricked into coming here.” Claimed Sebastian. “This is evil.”

Apollyon sighed a little. “I know… I’m sorry Sebby… I just… Even if you never want anything to do with it I’d like to get a horse that you’ll at least tolerate. Please?”

“... Fine.” Okay, Sebastian still really hated these demons knows as horses but he if it really made Apollyon happy he would at least give approval to whatever horse he liked. As much as he hated horses, he loved Apollyon more and wanted him to be happy.

Abby suddenly jumped and waved. “Hey Mike! We’re back!”

Mike walked over to them and grinned. “Hey there. Good to see you again. He’s right out the back.” He shook Sebastian’s hand. “Hey there. Nice to meet you. I’m Mike.”

“Sebastian.” Said Sebastian. Mike grinned and lead the trio to the back paddock where many of the horses were enjoying some time in the sun. “Huh… They’re all pretty skinny.”

Mike nodded. “Yep. They are all rescue animals of course. We got three more yesterday. Some horrible owner gave them horrific saddle sores and they were very underfed. It was horrible. They’re getting treated at the moment and the vet is hopeful they will make a full recovery.” He then pointed over to a huge black clydesdale with a white mane walking around in its own pen. “There’s your boy. All ready to go. Want to walk around with him a bit to doubly make sure he’s what you want?”

Apollyon was practically jumping up and down. “Yes please! He’s so gorgeous!”

Mike laughed and helped Apollyon into the pen. Within second he and the animal were pressing their foreheads together and bonding. It was like they were reuniting after being apart for so long. It was nice, but it made him a little upset that Apollyon was getting along so well the horse.

Seeing his displeased face Abby laughed and patted his shoulder. “Enjoy your new horse Seb. I’m going to see how Marcie and Zeus are going.” 

Sebastian didn’t know nor care who those two were and continued to watch Apollyon and the horse. As he glared at them Mike happily came over and stood by him. “Not a horse fan I take it?”

“Not really. No.”

Mike nodded. “I understand. Not everyone is a horse person. But you know I think that guy is very much a horse person.”

“He’s an animal person.”

“I see.” He looked at Sebastian’s necklace and grinned. “Ah, so you’re from Pelican town too? And you’re engaged? Congratulations man. Who’s the lucky lady? Is it that Abby girl? She seems really nice.”

Sebastian blushed a little and fiddled with the mermaid pendant. “No, not her… The person I’m with is um… They are more of an animal person and-” He suddenly felt something heavily exhaling in front of his face. Looking up he saw that the horse was right in front of him. “Fuck!”

The horse huffed at him and tossed the rope around its neck at him and stamped its foot aggressively. 

Apollyon quickly ran over and moved the horse away from the fence. “I’m so sorry. He pulled the rope away and kind of walked over here on his own. I think he likes you?”

Sebastian was currently hiding behind Mike. “It wants to trample me.”

Mike was doing his best to stop himself from laughing. “He has a very strong personality, even when we first brought him in. I’d never seen an emaciated horse with such attitude before. But he filled out well and his saddle sores are almost completely gone now. It’s just some scabs now.”

Apollyon nodded and patted the horse some more. “Poor baby boy. Guess that means you’re gonna have a few relaxing days back at the farm till you’re completely healed. No nasty saddles for you.”

The horse snorted in approval.

“He’s really friendly.” Assured Mike. “You just need to give him some love and attention and he’ll be loyal for life.”

“I’m sure he will be.” Apollyon hugged the horse and smiled at Sebastian. “Can we keep him? Please? You can name him.”

Sebastian still hated the idea of having the horse around, but it made Apollyon happy so he couldn’t really say no. Besides Apollyon did say he would keep it away from him and it was his farm too. Apollyon had also done so much for him letting him get a horse seemed trivial in comparison. Also, the horse was a rescue. It needed a good home and he knew Apollyon would take damn good care of it.

“... So I can name it anything? No questions asked?”

“Yep.”

“No take backs?”

“No take backs.”

“... Fine. We can keep Dusk.”

Apollyon grinned and hugged the horse again. “Did you hear that buddy? You’re coming home with us, and your name is Dusk. I would have named you something dumb like Velvet.”

“Dusk is a perfect name.” Said Mike. “Let’s load him up and get the last few bits of paperwork signed and taken care of.”


	3. One horse town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was just a delight to write. It was a nice break from the usual dark stuff I tend to write. Kudos and comment if you can. Enjoy :D

It was just another calm and peaceful day in Pelican town. Sam had taken Vincent out to look for bugs because he apparently needed some for class with Penny. Sam wasn’t too sure why Penny needed or wanted Vincent to bring in bugs, but he was more than happy to help him. They had a couple of jars with holes in the lid.

“Think we can catch a cricket or something?” Asked Vincent. “Maybe a beetle?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe. It might be a little hard since it’s fall but we’ll do our best.”

Vincent pouted a little and crouched down by a blackberry bush. “Maybe I should catch some worms instead? They’re easier to catch…”

“That’s a good back up plan.” Sam crouched down next to Vincent with a jar in hand. “So why does Miss Penny want you to catch crickets?”

“Well, she didn’t say she wanted me to catch crickets.” Admitted Vincent. “But I did a paper on bugs and Miss penny said visual aids are good, and crickets are good visual aids. And they sound cool too!”

Sam nodded. “I see. So you’re going to talk about bugs in front of Miss Penny and Jas?”

“Yeah.” Vincent poked around the dirt with a stick. “Jas said Shane is going to bring a chicken for her presentation so I wanna bring in bugs… I wanna do something cool.”

He could understand where his brother was coming from. He didn’t want to get shown up by someone else, especially since he had a crush on Miss Penny too. “Okay. We’ll do our best to catch a cricket.”

It took about ten minutes but the two of them eventually managed to catch a cricket. Vincent was extremely excited and Sam happily put some grass into the jar for it to eat. Vincent held the jar up and admired the bug with a grin on his face. As the brother’s admired the chirping insect a whole new sound started to draw closer. It sounded like something heavy on the cobblestone.

Looking over Sam was shocked to see a huge black clydesdale horse marching down the street being lead by… Sebastian? Sam’s jaw dropped. “Oh my Yoba… Is that-?”

“Horsey!” Yelled Vincent.

Sebastian looked over at them and gave a small wave. “Hey.”

Vincent ran over and looked up at the horse with a grin. “Wow he’s so big! Can I pat him? Can I? Can I?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, just don’t stand behind him and don’t touch his mouth… Pat his shoulders.”

Vincent nodded and happily patted the horse. “So soft.”

While Vincent was busy with the horse, Sam couldn’t help but grin at Sebastian. “I never thought I’d see the day where you of all people would be this close to a horse.”

Sebastian shrugged and patted them. “Dusk’s grown on me.”

“Oh, it’s Dusk now?” He reached over and gave Dusk a pat too. “Well aren’t you a miracle horse? Mean old Sebby isn’t usually so nice to horses. You must have melted his icy heart.” 

Dusk huffed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Shut it. Dusk just wouldn’t leave me alone. Apparently this horse really likes me. Whenever I’m out in the yard he comes over to see what I’m doing. He follows me all around the farm. Bastard even jumped the fence around the barn when I tried to trick him in there and continued to follow me… Apollyon thought it was the funniest thing ever.”

“Well it is kind of funny.” He patted Dusk some more. “So how long have you had Dusk around? Haven’t seen him before.”

“We’ve had him about a week. Apollyon wants him to get used to the farm. We had vets and people from the rescue center come over to make sure Dusk has settled in.” 

“Rescue center?”

“Yeah. Apollyon wanted to get a rescue horse.” He put his hand on Dusk’s shoulder and smiled a little. “He’s a pretty good horse. We haven’t ridden him yet. Apollyon wants to make sure his saddle sores are all completely gone before he even thinks about riding him. He’s asking Marnie about what are the best kinds of saddles to get. She’ll be coming over some time next week to show Apollyon how to put the saddle on properly.”

Sam nodded. “I see. So you’re taking it for a walk today?”

“Yeah. Apollyon’s gone into the mines today and I thought I might as well take Dusk into town since he keeps following me.”

“Cool. Well Vincent and I should head home. We need to put his cricket away. Isn’t that right Vincent?”

Vincent nodded. “Yeah. Dusk is so cool Mr Sebastian! Can I ride him when he’s all better? Please?”

“Um… You’ll have to ask Apollyon.”

“Okay!” Vincent was really excited to have a ride on Dusk soon.

Sam chuckled a little and took the cricket jar from Vincent. “Let’s head home. You can tell mum all about Dusk when we get there. I’ll message you later Sebastian.”

Sebastian nodded and continued to walk along with Dusk.

***

He would never admit it, but Sebastian really liked having dusk around. Sure he was scared a few times by him but most of his fears were gone after spending time around Dusk. He seemed to have an almost sassy attitude with the way he moved his head or the noises he made which Sebastian quite liked. A couple of times he also whacked Apollyon in the back of the head with his tail when he said something dumb. That made him laugh. Dusk was growing on him.

Suddenly Dusk pulled on the rope and lead Sebastian across the bridge towards the library. He seemed interested in the buildings and curiously looked into one of the windows at the library. They exhaled heavily on the window and kept walking towards the blacksmith’s. 

Surprisingly Clint happened to be exiting the building and got startled by the horse. “Oh! Hello there.”

Sebastian nodded a little. “Hey. Don’t mind me. Just talking the horse for a walk.”

“... Shouldn’t you be riding it?”

“He has saddle sores. Can’t ride him till he’s healed up.”

Clint nodded a little and continued to stare at the horse that was staring at him. “I see… Does he already have horse shoes? I could have a go at making him a nice pair.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Talk to Apollyon about that. I have no idea about horse stuff. I just walk it.”

“Next time he comes in to break some geod’s I’ll mention it.” Clint locked up and headed over towards Pierre’s shop.

Sebastian watched him go and then lightly tugged on the rope. “Come on boy. Time to get moving.”

Dusk made a small whining sound and continued to walk. However instead of walking towards the bridge like Sebastian wanted, Dusk decided to walk up towards the old shut down Joja-mart. It was kind of creepy looking these days with the boarded up windows and doors. 

Earlier that year Apollyon had finished the last Junimo bundle to fix the community center, and for some reason that meant Joja-mart closed down? It was weird, but Sebastian couldn’t say he felt sorry for the mega corporation. Sam and Shane were always dead after working their shift. 

Speaking of, since the place closed down Sam started working at the library and was having a much better time. He actually enjoyed cleaning up the museum section and talking to Gunther when the man wasn’t too busy.

As for Shane, he had heard from Apollyon that he was starting some chicken breeding business. He apparently had bred a special blue chicken that had amazingly long tail feathers. Definitely some fancy chickens. He was glad those two were able to find work so quickly. 

Suddenly Dusk stopped walking and made a weird snickering sound while stamping his back feet. Sebastian wrinkled his nose in mild disgust as he knew what Dusk was about to do when he lifted his tail and left a huge pile of crap right in front of the Joja-mart. He almost wished it was open so that Morris would have to see it. But then Sam probably would have had to have cleaned it up.

He patted Dusk’s shoulder. “Good boy. Glad you hate Joja too. Let’s get go back home.”

Dusk did some kind of nodding motion and they made very happy huffing sound. The two of them walked back to Hellfire farm. Once they got there Apollyon also appeared covered in dirt and slime from fighting slimes in the mines. He grinned when he saw Sebastian and Dusk together.

“I’m so happy you two are getting along.” He walked over and attempted to hug Sebastian, but quickly stopped. “Ah, right… I’m still covered in gross stuff… I should shower.”

Sebastian smiled a little and hugged him anyway. “Nah, you’re still fine Apollyon. Nothing sexier than a working man.”

Dusk huffed and started walking back to his stable. He went to stick his face into the food trough and made a disgruntled noise.

“Oops!” Apollyon quickly ran over to the stable and refilled Dusk’s food trough and threw some more hay on the floor for him for good measure. “There. You just enjoy your relaxation time.”

Sebastian watched this interaction from the safety of house and smiled a little. He liked how happy Dusk had made him. He felt something rub up against his leg. He looked down and saw Goblin the hairless cat rubbing her face up against his leg. Maybe it was due to the bonding with Dusk? Maybe he was just feeling nice today? Who knew? Either way he picked up the cat and patted her. Today she was wearing some blue knitted jumper.

“Hey girl. How are you today?”

“Meow.” She rubbed her face against against his and made happy purring noises.

Apollyon walked over and grinned. “Aw, you two are getting along?”

“Yeah, I’m becoming an animal person. All your fault.”

“Yep.” He kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll make you pumpkin soup.”

Sebastian’s eyes lit up at the mention of pumpkin soup. “Thought you hated it?”

“Oh I do, but I know you love it.” He kissed Sebastian’s cheek and opened up the front door. “I’ll make you as much pumpkin soup as you like until you’re used to Dusk.”

Sebastian smiled a little and put Goblin down. “You know, you don’t have to do that kind of stuff for me. You already do way too much around the house. Go and shower. I’ll make us both something we like.”

Apollyon grinned and hugged Sebastian again. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Demonic charm mostly.”

Apollyon rolled her eyes and happily walked off to the bathroom while Sebastian started to prepare dinner. He wasn’t too sure what he was going to make. He kind of just decided to chop up some vegetables and some meat, cooking it all in a pot. As he stirred the food Goblin jumped up and watched him.

“Meow?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave her some pats. “You know, just because I didn’t call you a walking testical and cuddled you today doesn’t mean I am going to feed you people food now.” Goblin pulled a face that looked akin to someone looking pissed off and slinked off to warm herself by the fireplace. Life was good.


End file.
